sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Muscavania (Country)
Muscavania is the central region within the High Fly Clan's territory and the home to one of Indwick Von Buzzmark's personal Dunghun Castle . Although this isn't the region Indwick was born in or the only castle he owns it still is of very significant value to him. Economics Once Muscavania was a poor region within the High Fly Clan's territory and filled with content, but unproductive flies. This region would be constantly raided by it's neighboring warlike regions, most notably the one owned by the Deep Fang Clan. However under Indiwck's leadership Muscavania became more prosperous and protected. Eventually with Muscavania's assimilation into the Swarm migration and tourism by Swarm citizens became common leaving Muscavania's developing economy to boom. They gladly accepted and Indwick set about governing them and turning them into a proper part of his small kingdom. Not only did Indwick help the Muscavanians learn to defend themselves but by creating ties with the newly forming "Hive Council" he was able to aquire aid for public works projects within the area. Demographics Most of Muscavania is inhabited by flies, but due to the High Fly Clan joining the Swarm under the reign of king Indwick other minorities of insects have migrated into the city in order to become citizens. Most prominently are dung beetles and stinkbugs. Yet there are some brave members of the Buzz Wax Clan that join into the collective within Muscavania as well. History Muscavania like other regions within the High Fly Clan's territory were once poor shanty towns and farmlands that were so repulsive that even the flies didn't like to live in them. To make matters worse Muscavania was also constantly harassed by the neighboring barbarian Deep Fang Clan. Eventually fortune came to this miserable little settlement in the form of a leader, that leader was Indwick. Not only did he set about creating a social order to bring this once ragtag group of villagers into a fully stable society, but also he made allies with the neighboring insect friendly clans to the east. Indwick was able to unite the townsfolk and ofter them better times in return for their allegiance to him. While Indwick formed a proper defense force from the local serfs to protect the region the other allied species of the Swarm began their construction of Castle Dunghun. Either through the other hostile clan's complete ignorance or by finally creating a force Indwick could use to defend his people he was able to make sure the castle's construction was unhindered. Once the caslte was complete Indwick settled inside and made sure it was fortified enough to become a fallback point for his people should danger arise. It was here where he allowed the Hive Council to meet with him and eventually he signed an pact with the Hive Council to form the Swarm. Notable Areas Castle Dunghun Indwick's established castle in the region. Castle Dunghun was built with the help of Indwick's allies within the Hive Council, especiallyLady Honeysuckle's personal team of engineers and workers. Not only is it used a a personal control center and citadel for Indwick, but also as his personal armory and meeting embassy for the Hive Council when they meet. Category:Locations